


The Night Before A Stargate Christmas

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Filk, Limerick, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: T'was the night before Christmas and Jack and Daniel receive the best gift ever.





	The Night Before A Stargate Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Christmas Challenge response on a slash group.  


* * *

It was the night before Christmas and all 'round the Base,  
The SGC was partying, drinking beer by the case.  
There was music and dancing and games, oh what fun!  
Even Teal'c 'span the bottle'- well span his Zat-Gun.

The party went on well into the night  
Everyone merry..and drunk! What a sight!  
Then someone brought forth a sprig of mistletoe  
The kisses were plenty and what do you know?

In the midst of the merriment, two men - you know who,  
Did share in a moment of a love pure and true.  
For a second of time when Don't Ask and Don't Tell  
Didn't mean a thing for Jack and Daniel.

But before their secret discovered they decided to leave  
And said farewell to their friends and bade them Good Eve.  
They slipped away quietly, hoping against doubt  
That no-one had seen them and they'd been found out.

But...and a big 'but' is right,  
It was obvious to all as their love shone so bright.  
Their friends cared dearly and were happy for them both  
And decided to show them with blessings, gifts and love.

So a plan was hatched hastily and carried out then..  
They were going to make this an eve to remember for two men. 

~~~~~~

T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Jack and Daniel were nestled all snug in Jack's bed,  
While dreams of passion danced in their heads.  
They cuddled up close, not making a peep  
Slowly and surely falling asleep.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
They sprang from their bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window they flew like a flash,  
Tore open the curtains and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to their wandering eyes should they see?  
But a sleigh and eight beings from the SGC!

With a familiar driver with a shiny bald head,  
They knew in a moment it was the General in red.  
More rapid than eagles the SGC team came,  
The General whistled, shouted and called them by name;

"Now, Davis! Now, Siler! Now, Teal'c and Carter!  
On, Mitchell! On, Vala! On, Thor and Walter!  
To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!  
Pull, people! Pull, I say! Pull with your all!"

So up to the roof the team pulled with their might;  
The sleigh full of gifts and the General, alright!  
And then Jack and Daniel heard on the house-top  
The thudding and banging of each footstep and hop.

As they drew in their hands and turned around,  
Down the chimney the General did come with a bound!  
Now, Jack did wonder how on earth he did that..  
Fit down his chimney, just big enough for a cat.

The General did smile and said it wasn't hard,  
After all, on his team he had an Asgard!  
Jack and Daniel could not stop their grinning,  
The General dressed as Santa did look quite amusing!

A bundle of gifts he had flung on his back,  
And the two men enquired of what he had in his sack?   
His eyes--how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His Texan mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
The false beard on his chin was as white as the snow.  
His broad face was smiling and his little round belly,  
Shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, like jolly old elves,  
And they laughed when they saw him, in spite of themselves!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave them the Knowledge they had nothing to dread.

He let them both know they had very good friends,  
And gave them the blessings that all their friends send.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all went like the down of a thistle.  
But they heard him call out as they disappeared out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

Jack and Daniel were touched by their unexpected guest  
Bearing the gift of knowledge that their union is blessed,  
By all of their friends who care so much for  
The true love of two men that one cannot ignore.

So, on this night before Christmas, Jack and Daniel send wishes  
Of warm Christmas cheer with big hugs and sweet kisses.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
